Flores de Cerejeira
by xAkemihime
Summary: "Era bonito. Como se estivesse nevando, várias pétalas caindo sem parar, preenchendo toda a Vila da Folha." — ShikaTema


Naruto não me pertence.

**N/A: **Caramba, quanto tempo eu não postava nada de Naruto! Mas daí andei revendo alguns episódios do Naruto clássico e bateu aqueeela saudade. Escrevi essa fic bem rapidinho e tá bem curtinha e fofa. Me inspirei em uma imagem que vi na internet, quem estiver curioso, aqui vai o link: . /9e8d4c938852bb6de9e8b0799870bd76/tumblr_mnpwskbboQ1snfzvvo4_

Boa leitura e... será que alguém aqui ainda lembra de mim? XD

* * *

><p>Flores de Cerejeira<p>

Temari estava novamente em Konoha. O exame chunnin havia chegado e a embaixadora de Suna estava lá para cumprir seu papel.

Porém, em meio a tantos dias de trabalho, finalmente Tsunade deu-lhe um dia de folga para descansar.

A kunoichi de Suna pretendia passar esse dia no hotel em que estava hospedada, já que não era muito próxima das pessoas daquela Vila nem nada do tipo.

Esse era seu plano inicial até ser convidada a passar o dia com Shikamaru. Ele sabia que ela estaria sozinha e possivelmente entediada. E Temari não pensou duas vezes em aceitar seu convite.

Os dois foram para a casa do shinobi depois de almoçarem em um pequeno restaurante. A casa estava vazia e silenciosa.

Não demorou muito para Yoshino dar as boas vindas a sua convidada e preparar um chá para ela e seu filho. Temari a achou bastante simpática, não entendendo o porquê de Shikamaru reclamar tanto de sua mãe "problemática".

Os dois se acomodaram nos fundos da casa, sentados no batente da porta olhando para o exterior do local que dava para a floresta do Clã Nara.

Shikamaru saiu por um instante e voltou trazendo consigo um tabuleiro de shogi e o chá que sua mãe preparara para eles.

O Nara gostava de jogar com Temari. Apesar de sempre ganhar, ela era um desafio maior para ele. Talvez não tanto quanto era jogar com seu velho, já que Shikamaru sempre perdia para este. Mas gostava de jogar contra Temari, pois ela lhe fazia pensar mais, ela era inteligente e extremamente analista, o que forçava Shikamaru a dar o melhor de si para vencê-la.

— Ganhei. — Murmurou depois de uma longa partida.

— Eu sabia que iria perder. — A loira esboçou um pequeno sorriso.

Shikamaru sorriu de volta, já reorganizando as peças no tabuleiro para mais uma rodada. Temari nem precisaria dizer que queria revanche, ele a conhecia bem demais e sabia que ela não se cansaria tão cedo.

Enquanto ele organizava novamente o jogo, ela bebericou um pouco de seu chá e admirou a vista lá fora.

— Olhe... — Murmurou, sem tirar os olhos do céu. Shikamaru acompanhou seu olhar, vendo várias pequenas pétalas de flores de cerejeira cair do céu.

Ele já ouvira algumas pessoas dizerem que aquilo já havia acontecido há muito tempo atrás na Vila da Folha, mas nunca havia visto... até aquele dia.

Era bonito. Como se estivesse nevando, várias pétalas caindo sem parar, preenchendo toda Konoha.

Temari, por fim, depositou sua xicara de chá em cima da pequena bandeja ao lado deles e se levantou, saindo de dentro da casa e deixando que as flores de cerejeira caíssem sob sua cabeça.

Shikamaru sorriu, esquecendo-se do shogi e se levantando para ficar ao lado dela.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio durante um bom tempo, apenas apreciando aquele belo espetáculo em volta deles.

Temari sentiu sua mão encostar de leve na do Nara, devido a proximidade em que estavam, e sem pensar muito, começou a entrelaçar sua mão com a dele timidamente. Shikamaru pressionou sua mão sobre a dela de leve, em um sinal de carinho.

Eles não se olharam nem uma vez, em vez disso continuaram admirando tudo a sua volta que era preenchido de pétalas de flor de cerejeira.

Um sentimento de paz se apoderou dos dois, uma calmaria incomum e muito bem vinda.

Temari então, levemente, descansou sua cabeça sob o ombro de Shikamaru, que soltou sua mão para erguer o braço em torno dela.

Os dois permaneceram assim por um bom tempo, sem se importar com mais nada.

Ao longe, Yoshino apontava para o casal, soltando suspiros involuntários.

— Olha Shikaku, eu sabia!

— E ele sempre reclamando que ela é problemática demais. — Sorriu, olhando para o filho abraçado com a kunoichi.

— Puxou o pai. — Yoshino disse, se virando para Shikaku e depositando um beijo em seus lábios.

— Até a mais problemática das mulheres acaba mostrando seu lado mais suave para o homem que ama. — Murmurou ele, se lembrando de que certa vez havia dito isso para o filho e que o mesmo não acreditara muito em suas palavras.

Shikaku podia apostar que agora ele tinha fortes razões para acreditar.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Estou escrevendo uma longfic de naruto em parceria com uma amiga minha e logo devo começar a postar aqui pra vocês. :D mas e aí, gostaram da história? balãozinho do review está logo abaixo, não tenham medo 3


End file.
